Universal Secrets and Broken Laws
by Serpentira
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are going to Barcelona, Captain Jack is alive and stranded on Satellite 5, and someone is watching from the shadows. Startling observations and another traveler combine to explore the Universe as never before. ON HOLD FOR FOREVER.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to be one, I'm not a Time Lord. So no, I don't own anything to do with Dr. Who. Those things that are my own, certain characters, places, ideas, ect… I would rather people not use as I'm rather attached to them.**

* * *

**On the TARDIS**

People will be happy to know that The Doctor is doing fine, after he 'died' and got his new form things have been going rather well, and Rose is still by his side. After the "Christmas Invasion" The Doctor finally went through with his suggestion from when he'd first changed forms, and the two headed to Barcelona, (the planet, that is). Nice place, for now…

**Meanwhile, on Satellite 5**

'Captain' Jack has come to, to find himself the only person left alive on the Satellite. He's sure that he should be dead, but he can't remember why he's still there, and with no Dalek in sight. He starts looking for a way off Satellite 5, but is he as really alone as he thinks?

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere**

Someone lurks in the shadows, but are they friend or foe?

Someone else turns up with a startling observation, and some interesting ideas. Will this person help explain the workings of the Universe, or cloud them more? This person also has secrets of their own, but are they really as bad as that person thinks? What happens when they confront The Doctor, about his past aid? And how do the TARDIS and its Heart figure into things?

* * *

**Sorry, this is really only a longer introduction, but the first chapter should be on its soonish. If you don't see it you can blame school and the other stories I have on the go. Things after this should be longer too. **


	2. Satellite 5

**Sorry I took so long to update, and a big thanks to those who read and reviewed. Hopefully this will be worth your wait. If you don't see anything more for a while you can blame school, I've got exams coming. Anyway, enough talk, here goes.

* * *

**

Jack, or Captain Jack as he preferred to be called, was sitting on the floor on a level of Satellite 5 trying to answer an almost unanswerable question. Why was he alive? Ever since he had come to and discovered a suspicious lack of Dalek he had wondered what had happened. He could have sworn that he'd been shot at by the Dalek, could have sworn that he must have died… He shook his head, these questions didn't have a ready answer, and continued dissecting the equipment in front of him.

He wasn't really sure what he was doing, he just knew that he needed to get off the Satellite. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was the only person left here, the first thing he had done was a thorough search of his surroundings.

Bang! Jack whirled and looked around but he couldn't see anyone. Peering into the shadows he thought he caught a glimpse of movement. Drawing one of his guns he called out, "Show yourself, I know you're there." He strained, and thought that he could hear someone breathing. Slowly he made his way over to the place he thought the sound had come from, and brushed against something almost electric. 'Some kind of shield?' he wondered, and felt it pull away from him, as if a person moved away as well. Not really wanting to fire he lunged forward, and came in contact with someone!

Pulling the person down to the ground he squinted in the darkness. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he growled, this person obviously wasn't here for a pleasure visit.

"G.C.," a young voice said coldly, "searching for a law breaker and his accomplices. Now unhanded me before I make you."

Jack shook his head, "No. I need answers, and you are going to provide them."

Her lightning response astonished him, he was flat on his back, his gun pointed at himself. Looking up at his attacker he gasped, this was not the kind of person he had expected!

* * *

Today had not been a good day. First one of her crewmates called in sick, and then she and her crew were called in for an Earth clean up. She groaned at the thought. As soon as she'd seen the satellite she could tell what had happened, someone had been playing with fire, and got burned. Tossing around power like that, power from the Heart, was never a good idea, and it stunk of Time Lords, one in particular. The Doctor.

She sighed. Wherever he went destruction was sure to follow, and with it her clean up crew. Whenever a big mess like this happened H.C. called her group in, the local galactic guardians. Mind wipes, repair of blasted sidewalks, the whole nine yards, and it was harder now than it had ever been because in the times where she tended to work there was a greater chance of being caught.

There had been one life form on board the satellite, which only added to their problems. A quick energy scan had told her the whole story, and as the local Galactic Commander, in charge of the Milky Way galaxy, she had gone in to retrieve him.

Upon entering the satellite she had grimaced at the sound she made, the bang of displaced air from her teleportation had not been muffled as usual and echoed eerily through the room. She spotted the man immediately, and grimaced as he called out and then moved towards her. As he hit the edge of her electronic shield she backed up. She never could have anticipated what happened next, he lunged.

As he forced her to her knees training took over, and when he asked for answers she made her move, and pinned him to the floor in her place. When he got a good look at her his eyes widened in shock. She grinned, this almost always happened in her line of work. No one normally expected being arrested by someone who looked like they were only fifteen.

* * *

**It's short, and long overdue I know. I'll try not to let this happen again. Chapter 2 should come sometime at the beginning of Febuary.**


	3. Who are you again?

**Hi! Here's chapter 2. Its main purpose is to explain a few things about our little friend, but not everything, that would spoil the fun. So here goes.

* * *

**

"Who are you?" asked Jack playing for time to study his situation. The girl standing before him looked about five feet with auburn hair streaked with copper highlights pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were an intense emerald green and she wore an all black outfit, tight pants, tunic and tall boots, and a belt that had a knife and handgun holstered on it. Over her heart was a badge. It was a blue square filled with a yellow circle that had a red triangle filling it. In the very center was an emerald green shooting star.

She looked him over, and sighed. She reached a hand forward, and when he took it tentatively she pulled him to his feet. "The name's Ziaira, but you're better off calling me G.C. Ziaira," she told him, gun still level with him.

"G.C.?" he asked. This didn't make sense. First she had a gun pointed at him, and now she wanted to talk, and she'd given him her name.

"It's actually Galactic Commander, but G.C. is shorter. I'm in charge of regulating and monitoring all activity in Galaxy 829 435 commonly called the Milky Way Galaxy by its inhabitants," she actually smiled as she watched him, confusion showing plainly on his face.

"Galactic Commander?" this wasn't a title or position he'd come across before.

The girl sighed again, "If you don't know anything about us then who do you work for?" she asked. He just looked at her. "Well," she added, "you're obviously not from this time, your aura frequency is all wrong." That earned her another odd look from him.

"You really have no idea of what I'm talking about do you?" he shook his head. "Look," she said rather exasperated, " every thing, living and nonliving, has an aura. All objects from a certain time have similar auras. Yours just doesn't match your surroundings." Well, that was the condensed version but it was probably all he could handle at the moment.

He swallowed, and then decided that maybe the truth would be best this time, "I don't work for anyone."

She raised an eyebrow, "So you're a free agent are you? Well that uncomplicates things. If you work alone then I don't have to fill out any forms to get permission to take you with me," and the paper work they ask for could swap a small city, she added silently

"Take me where?" he asked warily.

"To Barcelona, that's where the Doctor and Rose are, and I need to talk to them," and with that she reached forward and opened what appeared to be an invisible door. She pushed him inside and closed it behind them.

* * *

Ziaira, when she'd first got to Satellite 5 had, along with the scan for life forms, had done a Psychic Scan to find out what had taken place. What she had seen were Rose and the Doctor, and Jack, the Dalek and how they had finally been gotten rid of. She had also noticed a few other things, which was why she was going to try to catch up with the Doctor. She had a couple of tickets to write, and a lecture to give too.

* * *

**I realize that this is really short, so I'll try to post another chapter really soon. The reason I posted it is because I'm working on a couple other ideas right now, but I'll try to be as regular with the updates as I can. Hope you like it.**


	4. Shippy? ! ?

**Hi again. Please don't kill me, chapter 3 is finally here. My muses took an unscheduled and untimely break but they've finally turned up even if it's just to tease me. I swear that since I last posted they have either refused to give me anything, given me the right stuff at exactly the wrong time, or one of a half million other story ideas at exactly the right time for writing**.

**So, here it is.

* * *

**

He looked around in astonishment. The last thing he had been expecting was to enter an open room filled with a coffee table, television, sofa and chairs on one side, and a control panel and captain's chair on the other. He also hadn't expected that the tasteful décor would run to shades of blue and silver, cool, streamline, and efficient.

The girl, Ziaira, turned to him and gave a sweeping gesture to the room as she said, "Welcome to my personal domain, Intergalactic Spatial Transporter 2006 class V, better known," she added with a slight grin, "as Shippy."

He hoped he didn't look as bewildered as he felt. This, apparently rather violent girl, had not only stopped pointing a gun at him she had also told him the nickname for her spaceship. Shippy. This really didn't match up.

At this point, most normal people would have completely disintegrated at the oddity of the entire situation however with Jack, this just caused his normal personality to finally resurface from its rather untimely vacation. This was why he promptly broke out into a large grin and said, "It's beautiful, now how would I get my hands on one of my own?" This was accompanied by one of his more flirtatious grins.

She stared at him for a moment before he mind finally kicked in long enough for her to tell him, "She is a beauty, isn't she? I rather doubt you'd ever be able to own one though, it took me forever to get mine, and I'm a G.C. Besides, they're awfully hard to steal, impossible I'd say."

He grinned at her again and gravitated over to the control panel as she tried hard not to remember that one of the reasons it had taken her so long to get Shippy was because, despite the fact that she was already well acquainted with said ship one of the supervising officials held a rather big grudge against her and it had taken months for the others to make him see reason. Thinking back she had to wonder if it had be awfully fair of her to post those pictures of him to the staff website, sure pink was his colour, but she rather doubted that he really wanted anyone to know that he looked good in a dress. Oh well, she gave a mental sigh, at least it had served to clear up his drinking problem, although he might actually have tried getting drunk more in order to block the whole incident out.

Pushing the thought away, amusing images and all (the supervisor being a rather brusque over-endowed elderly man), she headed over to stand beside Jack as he scanned over the controls. As he reached for one she smacked his hand away as if he were a naughty child.

"I'm surprised," she told him, raising an eyebrow, "didn't your mother ever tell you not to press unknown buttons?"

"Of course," he told her with a grin, "but I was waiting for you to tell me." She blinked, and stared at him. Was he flirting? She mentally shook her head, he couldn't be, no one was ever that stupid around her. You just didn't flirt with a G.C., it simply wasn't done.

Jack was having fun. This girl was something else, and so was her ship. He'd already noticed all sorts of things he hadn't seen before, and had all sorts of ideas that he wanted to try at the next available moment. He was rather amused when she swatted his hand away, he had an innate curiosity that lead him to explore everything, and he could, in fact, remember his mother telling him in no uncertain terms that if he ever touched that button again she was going to skin him alive. He was about to ask her something when he felt a sudden weakness course through his body and he had to place a hand on the captain's chair to steady himself. She looked him over and shook her head, and he was about to ask what was wrong when his legs suddenly refused to support him any longer. He was unconscious before she caught him.

She caught him instinctively and let out a small sigh as she set him down on the sofa and tucked one of the spare blankets in around him. She supposed that it was probably better that the stress of his 'resurrection' caught up with him now rather than latter but she couldn't help wishing that he could have slept it off before she'd met up with him.

She sighed again and said out loud, "A delayed transit to Barcelona Shippy, if you please. I need a nap myself."

"Of course," came the rather amused voice of her ship, "Don't worry, I'll let you know if he wakes up before you do."

Ziaira smiled, "Thanks Shippy." She headed into her room and closed the door hoping that she could catch up on some much needed sleep before disaster hit, again. For once, she got her wish.

* * *

**Barcelona **

Rose and the Doctor were taking a leisurely lunch in a local café and watching the people who walked by. The TARDIS was only a few blocks away, and it never ceased to amaze Rose what people could ignore for it was seen as no more out of place here than anywhere else. One of the nice things about Barcelona, she reflected, was the fact that it was populated by humanoids which meant that they didn't stand out here. She could only hope that this wonderful place stayed that way for the entire time they were here.

* * *

**Way too short I know, but hopefully better than nothing. With any luck I'll have some more stuff posted by the end of this week. Or not. I think my muse just stuck out its tongue at me! (Must, resist, urge, to, strangle, muse.) Well, bye until next time.**


	5. You can what!

**Hi again! ****Dodges flying tomatoes** **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Long story short; muse vacation, muse strike, busted Internet just as muse returned! Here's the story!

* * *

**

Jack woke up to an exceedingly enticing smell. Opening his eyes as he sat up and stretched he paused, and blinked. Memory came rushing back as he watched the girl Ziaira in astonishment. She was balance on a floating silver frizz bee-like disk, and was adding the final touches to a towering display of exotic fruits in the blue glass bowl that hovered before her. The disk-chair lurched suddenly and she swore as the blob of whipped-cream she'd just squirted missed its mark. Jack couldn't help himself, he laughed. The sight of this overly aggressive girl dressed in baggy, baby blue pajamas, and decorating a fruit display was just too much.

Her head shot up, and she grinned as she saw the astonished amusement etched across his face. "Not what you expected, huh?" she asked, "Agent Sélené signed me up for the Inter-Department Challenge. Apparently it's supposed to highlight the skills of the well rounded Commander or Captain. You won't believe how much of my spare time's been spent in the kitchen recently." She hopped off the floating disk, the whipped-cream seemed to have disappeared while she was talking, and came over to him. "You feeling better now? You passed out before, delayed shock I think." Jack stretched again, taking an overview of his condition, before answering.

"I'm fine now, I think," he watched her for a moment as the glass bowl flew away and into a small cupboard, the door closing behind it, before asking, "Why exactly are we going to Barcelona, and why do you want me to accompany you?"

Ziaira sighed, she'd known he was going to ask her that, but she wasn't entirely sure of what she should tell him. After a pause she decided on the truth.

"I work for an organization that's dedicated to making sure that developing worlds aren't interfered with or taken advantage of, basically I'm in law enforcement, and I'm in charge of what we call the "Clean-up Crew". I've been following the Doctor for a while now, and it's time we had a chat. That, and I need him to fill out a few forms, nothing really major. You're coming along because I'd like to talk to the three of you all at once." She would have said more if Shippy hadn't chosen that moment to interrupt.

"Transit is now approaching its end. Please prepare for Synchronization in five minutes."

"Synchronization?" she heard Jack mutter, but didn't respond to his question.

Nipping through the door beside her she called to him, "I'll be out in a moment, after I get dressed. I locked onto his signal so we'll land right next to his ship."

After a few moments of digging around her room she came back out, wearing an outfit the same as the day before, only this time a black notebook and pen were also clipped to her belt.

"Synchronization complete," Shippy intoned cheerfully, and Jack stood carefully.

"You ever been to Barcelona before?" she asked him as she reached for the door's latch.

"Only once," he answered.

"Good," she nodded, "then you know to be extra careful here." With that she yanked the door open, and they stepped onto the street.

Barcelona 

Rose and the Doctor were enjoying the afternoon entertainment. The café boasted it's own band, among other things, and the music was quite pleasant. They were just finishing their desserts when an explosion went off down the road, followed by another, and then another. They turned to each other, and then ran off down the road towards the noise.

* * *

**I did spot several spelling and grammar mistakes in my last chapter. They've been fixed and I'll re-upload it ASAP. If you see any others feel free to let me know.**


	6. Legislations 349 & 001

No sooner had they stepped onto the street then they heard first one explosion, and then another. In one fluid motion Ziaira slammed the door shut and sprinted off down the street with Jack close at her heels.

* * *

**Rose and the Doctor**

Hurtling around a corner the Doctor stopped abruptly, and Rose nearly slammed into him. She was about to ask him why he'd stopped when she spotted the reason herself. In the center square was a thick cloud of rust coloured smoke spewing flashes of cobalt fire and amber light. They just stared, Rose had never seen anything like it, and even the Doctor was unfamiliar with such a phenomena. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, (Rose still found the idea of it rather amusing) he stepped closer to it and was about to try examining it more closely when someone came flying at him and pushed him to the ground behind the nearest building, while Rose was treated to the same. Before he had a chance to say anything he was pulled to his feet and dragged back down the street in the direction of the TARDIS.

As they went flying down the street he got a look at the person in whose iron grip he was. They were dressed all in black and had fiery auburn hair, and he had little time to notice anything else before they came to an abrupt halt before the TARDIS. He was about to say something when she yanked the door open and shoved him inside, pushing Rose and her accompanying person in as well before following and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**TARDIS **

The Doctor rounded on his attacker (rescuer? He didn't know) and was about to demand an answer when he noticed two things. One, the person who'd grabbed him was a young girl, and two; it was Jack who was standing behind her and beside Rose.

"Jack?" breathed Rose in amazement, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Touching reunion and all, but can we get out of here before he blows this planet sky high simply because you're on it?" All three of the others stared at her and she growled in frustration. "Do you want to die?!" Shocked faces, well Jack wasn't quite as shocked as the others, were her only response. With a growl she expertly attacked the controls sending the TARDIS hurtling into the unknown.

The Doctor was about to demand an explanation when the girl slumped to her knees, breathing raggedly. It was Jack who responded first. Kneeling by her side he asked her concernedly, "Ziaira, what's wrong?" A hacking cough tore through her body, and her hand flew to her mouth. Pulling it away they saw that she held a small silver pill shaped object in a small pool of blood. Seeing the looks of horror on their faces she began to laugh. As they watched her in bewilderment she stood and placed the object back into her mouth, paused for a moment, and then pulled a black handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe her hand on.

Seeing the looks of concern on their faces she leaned against the controls, ready to explain, "We're pretty safe now. It'll take a moment for him to catch our scent again, and he won't harm the world if we're not there."

"What about you, the, the blood?" stammered Rose.

"Oh, that? Sorry, I got a lung full of that gas back there and I coughed up one of my transmitters," Ziaira answered.

"Transmitter?" asked the Doctor, interested despite the odd circumstances.

"Blame the Healers at work, I swear they want to know if you so much as break a nail. That particular one monitors my health. Now, since we have a moment before we need to figure out a plan of action I'd like to ask you a few questions. Basically, I need to register your time ship, and explain a few things to you it would seem."

"Register the TARDIS?" echoed Rose in disbelief.

"So it would seem," answered the Doctor, "although, why exactly?"

Ziaira shrugged, "Protocol I suppose. Although, considering your position I'd be the only one with the records, and they wouldn't be used unless absolutely necessary. In my line of work it's never a good idea to have people running around with unregistered time machines, and when yours can travel through space too… It's a real pain."

"I suppose," Rose agreed, and then something finally clicked for her, "Jack?"

"Yes, Jack," he answered with a slightly amused expression, "you as surprised as I am?"

"Just a little," she answered.

"Very touching," Ziaira drawled, "but it shouldn't be that much of a surprise, Legislation 349 clearly states that anyone, once resurrected or otherwise restored to life in any manner, after having been de-animated in any manner, is the responsibility of the resurrecter, at least until such time it has been substantially proven that that care is no longer necessary." She paused as what she'd just said sunk in "Oh yeah," she added, "and it's Legislation 001 that explains why you need to register your TARDIS."

* * *

**Short, short, way too short, but it's just been sitting like this almost since the last time I updated so I just posted it. With any luck, now that exams are over and everything, you should get more story, on a more regular basis. I'm not making any promises but I'm going to do my best to schedule working on this fanfic into my schedule.**


End file.
